Crater Agate
Crater Agate is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Amethyst. Appearance Crater Agate is a large, brightly colored fusion. While she's taller than quartz sized Gems, she's still smaller than bigger fusions like Red Shell and Pineapple Opal. The masses of Fire Agate and Amethyst were combined, resulting in Crater Agate having a bigger body frame. Her body is entirely riddled with holes, but her most notable ones are the inside of her pompadour, on her right eye and stomach. Inside the hole on her gut is a large orange flame. Many of the other holes have glowing white sparks in them. The right eye socket still contains her eye and it's still mobile. When her pompadour covers it up, her pupil glows. Crater Agate inherited Fire Agate's skin patches, but they have spikier ends. The fusion wears a dark purple, shoulder padded jacket over a dark red top. It has a flame pattern on the sleeves and ends which match her hair highlights. Crater Agate wears torn up shorts, red tights, and white shoes. The jagged edges on her pants and shoes can form a star when seen from her front and back. Crater Agate's gemstones are both located on her chest: one in the center and the other on the left side. Personality Crater Agate is described to be like a cool, big sister type. She looks after Gems under her care, particularly the Famethyst, and protect them from those who would cause them harm. Threatening these Gems to keep them away is a tactic she loves to use and they're not empty either. She will act upon them when deemed necessary. By her peers, she's seen as a good leader and capable of giving good advice. Although she's an efficient boss, she has a habit of prioritizing fun over work and not stick to her own rules. Crater Agate is often relaxed and keeps cool under pressure, but she has a dangerous temper that could cause explosive damage to her surroundings. This temper doesn't last long as the fusion can easily regain composure and blow off steam. Crater Agate constantly feels an empty feeling like something is missing. This might be allude to the fact that while Amethyst has a great support system when dealing with her own insecurities, Fire Agate hasn't. She still hasn't found hers yet, which is crucial to her self-healing. In order for Crater Agate to fill in this feeling, she leans on the Famethyst. Family is the most important thing to her and she sees them as her own. The fusion even takes the role of a surrogate parent. It's not always easy as she is still plagued by thoughts of insecurity from her fusees. Crater Agate wants to be seen as strong and reliable so she doesn't let anyone down. This is why she often takes up a dominant role, especially if her position is threatened. Her biggest fear is losing the Famethysts which fuel a lot of her motivations and actions. Abilities Crater Agate has standard Gem abilities. File:Craterweapon-n.png|Crater Agate's whip sword. File:Craterweapon-h.png|Crater Agate's whip sword when heated. Being a quartz fusion, Crater Agate is incredibly powerful and skilled in fighting. Because of the nature of her weapon, she is great in both close and long distance combat. Fusions: * When fused with Pearl, they form Dinosaur Bone. * When fused with Steven, they form Lodolite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sunset Tourmaline. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Xylopal. Skillsets: * Whip Sword Proficiency: Fire Agate's rapiers and Amethyst's whip form a whip sword. The blade of the weapon is retractable, allowing the weapon flexibility between being a regular sword and a much deadlier whip. Crater Agate can switch between the two modes whenever she wants. The color of the blade can indicate whether it's heated and deliver explosive attacks or not. Unique Abilities * Combustion Inducement: As a result of Fire Agate's pyrokinesis and Amethyst's energy generation. Crater Agate can ignite atoms and molecules by increasing kinetics. It is fueled by a giant flame in her visible gut. Whenever she uses her abilities, smoke pours out of the holes on her body. Her ability is tied to her emotions. For example, when she gets very angry, it becomes uncontrollable. ** Fireball Bullets: Crater Agate can create large, explosive bullets from her hands, feet, and her cannon-shaped pompadour. ** Firework Creation: Instead of fireballs, Crater Agate can use her power to create fireworks instead. * Pyrokinesis: Crater Agate still retains Fire Agate's ability to control and manipulate fire. * Heat Resistance: Another ability Crater Agate inherited from Fire Agate. She can withstand extreme temperatures. Relationships The Famethysts Amethyst's strong connection to the Famethyst greatly resonate with Crater Agate. Like her fusee, she also sees them as her family and cherishes them deeply. She'd go to great lengths to ensure their safety and happiness, even at the expense of her own. Trivia * Although not shown on her official character sheet, Crater Agate has three additional holes: a hole on the bottom of each of her feet and on her upper back. * Crater Agate is technically N.R. Wynter's first fan fusion design as her oldest concept art was drawn in late 2016. * The name of Crater Agate's fusion dance is kapow. it is an alternative spelling to the onomatopoeia word kerpow. It is a powerful sound of impact or transformation. Gemology * Crater agate, also known as Argentina crater agate, red fox agate, and crater chalcedony, is a quartz variety. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2, a hardness of 6½ - 7, and a trigonal crystal system. * The centers of crater agates are known to be botryoidal. Its red color is caused by oxidized hematite and jasper lining. * It's estimated these agates were formed during the Cretaceous Age. * Agates are formed in fissures or nodules in volcanic vesicles or other cavities. Layers of silica fill in the void and then become a solid mass, creating an agate. * They are only found in the crater agate beds in the southern half of Argentina. * Crater agates have a strong green fluorescence thanks to uranium salts. * It was discovered in 1997 by Luis De Los Santos. * Agate's name was derived from its occurrence at the Achates River in southwestern Sicily. * Crater agates were named after the ancient volcano where it was first collected. * Metaphysically, agates are called stones of inner stability. They represent strength, protection, courage, good luck, love, abundance, harmony, generosity, acceptance, and longevity. Gemstones Gallery Kapow.png|Crater Agate's fusion dance. Crater-agate-sheet.png|Crater Agate's character sheet. Hair-Cannon.png|Crater Agate shooting fireworks from the inside of her pompadour. Crater-height.png|Height chart with Crater Agate and several other characters. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Agates Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions